


Irresistible | Jason Todd

by thorsthot



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsthot/pseuds/thorsthot
Summary: It's date night with Jason, and he's determined to fuck you in a few different locations.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Reader, Jason Todd/Reader, Jason Todd/You, Red Hood/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	Irresistible | Jason Todd

“Jason, stop it.” You could barely breathe through your laughter.

The feeling of his lips and breath on your neck tickled you but also excited you. His hands couldn’t stop touching every inch of your body. His long and slender fingers dancing around your hips.

Jason always needed to touch you and make sure that you’re there with him. It doesn’t even need to be sexual; Jason likes the way you feel against him, always wanting to hug on and lay under you. Not even ten minutes ago, he had your legs across his lap to touch and feel the softness of them. He insisted that he sat next to you, instead of across, in the back booth at the local diner, just so he could be next to you.

It had now been an hour later, about thirty minutes to midnight, and customers had come and gone, but you and Jason stayed. Eating a meal, then sharing a large chocolate milkshake, even fighting over who was allowed to eat the single cherry. He was defeated when you decided to pop the cherry into your mouth, though. Eventually letting you take over and eat the whole thing as he watched you. Occasionally, chocolate would get on your cheek or your nose, and he’d wipe it off, licking his fingers all while looking into your eyes.

But of course, he didn’t let you finish the shake. Instead, he chosing to kiss on you, rather sensually, in the back of this diner. But it’s not like anyone cared; all they saw were two young adults in love - or lust. Regardless, the public displays of affection were admirable to those who had gotten so deep in love that they were simultaneously out of love.

He kisses you, “You taste like chocolate.”

And he kisses you again, cupping your cheek with one hand. The other only instinctively grabs your neck. This time, the kiss is soft and lasts longer, but the grip on your throat gets tighter. His lips are soft and of course, they are, he’d been kissing you so much that he’s bound to have some lip gloss permanently on his lips now. The kiss is also wet as if it was your awkward first kiss, and you couldn’t control it. But it didn’t matter, his lips were against yours, and that’s what he wanted.

He breaks the kiss, planting a small peck on your lips and cheek. His hands traveling down to your thighs. Warmth. Every time his hand touches your inner thigh, you can feel your wetness flood your underwear. Only today, there was no underwear. And that was all a part of Jason’s plan.

Date night had brought you both to the movies. Jason talked you into seeing an ‘action-packed feature with lots of blood’, then deciding to go to the diner after it. The movie was mostly just senseless violence, and you couldn’t understand why Jason wanted to see something he’d been around for so many years, but he loved it.

At least he claimed to love it on the walk from the movies to the diner. You didn’t even know he’d been paying attention to it by the way his hand was up to your dress the whole time. He’d been playing with your clit and fingering you for nearly the entire duration of the movie. Mockingly giving you the side-eye every time you ‘coughed’ in an attempt to mask your moans.

Fingers buried inside of you; slowly pumping in and out of your throbbing cunt, stalling every time you tightened around him. Eventually picking the motion back up. And every time he curled his fingers inside you, you knew exactly what he was trying to do. Jason didn’t just want you to cum, no, he wanted you to squirt all over yourself. And he would pull you into his lap and fuck you in this theater if he needed to. But you closed your legs, squirming in your seat a bit.

“Open your legs,” His voice was so rough and filled with lust. You couldn’t help but open your legs at his command. “Wider,”

You lifted a leg onto him. It was uncomfortable, but with his fingers dancing on your clit like that, you didn’t mind it.

Lifting his hand to his mouth, he licked his fingers, placing them back on your clit, rubbing gentle circles. Two fingers inserted back into you, slowly; fitting perfectly, though, not as perfect as when his dick is inside you.

But he was purposely finger fucking you so slowly, wanting to tease you. Wanting for you to plead and beg in this movie theater.

“Jason,” You whispered in a tone that he was all too familiar with.

He laughed a bit in response, knowing you wanted him to fuck you faster. He just wanted to know how long it would take you to ask. His fingers slipping in and out of you, curling up at the right moments. You began to shake as he tapped your spot repeatedly, and couldn’t help but thank the heavens that you were the only two in the last couple of rows.

He held your thigh with his free hand, feeling it shake in his palm. His fingers continue to dance inside you, exploring your depths; and he smiles as he feels you tighten around him. A faint squeal left your throat as your juices squirt out of you and onto the floor of the theater, drenching Jason’s hand.

Your heart was racing just at the thought that someone could possibly catch the two of you fucking in the theater. Adding an orgasm on top of that? You could damn near pass out. Once you relaxed, his fingers left you, rubbing at your clit for a moment before he slips his fingers into his mouth, tasting you.

“You taste good,” He whispers, his breath hot on your neck, tickling you.

And for the rest of the movie, his fingers resumed inside of you. Occasionally thrusting in and out of you, playing games with you. But mostly just resting, letting your wetness soak his fingers.

This is the same game he’s trying to play in the diner. His fingers tickling your inner thigh. He’s not even paying attention to the side-eye you’re giving him.

But he pulls away, standing up from you. “I’m gonna go up and pay,”

Jason walks away, leaving you to finish the shake. Thoughts of sin dancing around his mind because he knows that when you two leave, it’s showtime.

He comes back, shoving the receipt in his wallet. “Ready to go?”

Nodding, you make sure your area is easy to clean for your waitress and left a tip. Getting up, Jason takes your hand to hold, leading you through the diner and out the door.

The walk back to your apartment was rather silent. You’d been on your phone, and Jason surveyed the areas you walked by. The diner, the donut shop that was one door down, and then the sex shop a few blocks away. And right beside that particular sex shop was an alleyway that Jason had once gotten into a fight at. 

It was particularly ‘clean’, no sign of trash or a smell. Though, it was still damp, as it had rained earlier in the day. Hand in hand, he pulled you swiftly into the alleyway, making sure no one saw. It’d be an odd thing to admit, ‘Yeah, I once got into a fight in this alleyway and realized it’s a perfect place to fuck my girlfriend. I wasn’t going to murder her, I swear”.

“Jason, what the fuck?” The alley seemingly had an air pocket of humidity. ‘If my hair gets fucked up, I swear…’ You thought to yourself. “Why am I in a fucking alley?

“Why not?” His hands make their way around your waist, lips attaching to your neck.

“Are you serious right now?”

“As serious as I’ll ever be,” He laughs, looking at you.

“But it’s dirty here,” Your face curls up in disgust. And you think to yourself for a moment. “But hey, you only live once right?”

His smile grows wider. He’d genuinely thought you’d turn him down. He’d never told you in particular that he wanted to fuck you in semi-public, or more specifically, an alleyway. But it’s Jason’s spontaneity that gets you going, and after the movie theatre, you wanted to be more adventurous.

You wink, squatting down. Jason looks down at you, hand caressing your cheek. A cute little smile forms on his face as his eyes soften. Jason loved how firmly you stood your ground, and he also loved how you had a nearly reckless wild side. It intrigued him. Impatiently, he lifts his shirt, pulling at his belt buckle.

As quickly as he moves to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants, he’s practically shaking with anticipation and lust. His heart is racing just on the fact that anyone could see the both of you. And it’d only make him fuck your harder.

He pulls his cock out from his underwear and through the fly of his pants. With absolutely no hesitation, you wrap your hand around his dick, and he shudders at the warmth. Your tongue slipped from your mouth to press against the tip of his dick. Wrapping your lips around him to tease and suck.

“Fuck, I missed your mouth.” He groans, a hand at the back of your head, edging you onto his cock. How dramatic of him though, it’d only been a few days since last you gave him head.

The tip of his dick hits the back of your throat, making you gag around him. Saliva coating his cock as your mouth warms him. His hands hold your head gently, but his hips do the rest of the work. Slowly, he thrusts into your mouth, his eyes closing tightly as he moans out deep, guttural sounds.

“Fuck,” It’s like he was getting harder. His whole body is overcome by the feeling of your throat. But he pulls out, spit tracing from your mouth to his cock. “I need to feel you.”

You stand, kissing his lips roughly. He melts into the kiss, daring to slip his tongue in your mouth, but you pull away. The sexual tension in the air was almost too much, though, maybe it was the humidity. His chest rose up and down frantically as he attempted to catch his breath. He already felt a bit fucked out and you barely had your mouth on him. Though, that had always been your effect on him.

“Come here,” He orders you, making you follow him over to the brick wall. “Turn around.”

You turn your back towards him, and his hands immediately go to the hem of your dress, pulling it up around your waist. His hand reaches in front of you, rubbing small circles on your clit before dipping into your wetness. His fingers tingling inside of you, reaching for your spot, and grazing it ever so gently.

“I need you,” You moan out for him, rubbing your ass against his dick.

He makes a mocking laugh before reaching down to his dick, slapping it against your cunt for a moment. Moaning about how wet you already were, despite not being inside of you yet. He slides into you, stretching you out. His dick hard inside you, filling you up. His lips attached to your shoulder, kissing it as he thrusts into you slowly. He can’t help but shiver a bit at the feeling of you tightening around his cock.

“Faster,” You moan out.

Jason accepts your demand, pushing you gently against the wall and wrapping a hand around the back of your neck. You press your hands against the wall so that your face doesn’t touch it. Jason thrusts up hard and fast, his cold skin pressed against your warm skin every few beats. His moans are so loud you’d think someone would come running into the alley to catch the two of you in the act. But by God, his dick is stretching you out so wonderfully it’s impossible to think of anything other than him and his dick.

Then he makes one deep thrust, the tip of his throbbing cock grazes your spot. For a moment, you’re weak in your knees, shaking and moaning around him. Jason takes note of this, moving his hips in that exact rhythm and motion.

You can’t help but fuck yourself back on him, your hips meeting his halfway. With every second that he inches in and out of you, you can feel the growing euphoric sensation rising from your core to your chest, right where your heart is. Your eyes roll to the back of your head, and your moans get trapped in your throat. 

Wetness trails down your thighs, and you don’t even react until you’re back on Earth. Jason pulls out of you, and he’s in awe as if this was the first time you ever squirted. You turn to face him, dropping to your knees and sticking your tongue out. He taps his cock against your tongue before taking his cock in hand, massaging it until he cums on your tongue, careful not to get it on your face or hair.

You stand as you swallow him, wiping your mouth and licking your lips. His face is so soft and admiring as he looks at you. Jason leans into you, his lips pressed against yours. Tongue swiping into your mouth, exploring and tasting the both of you.

“I can’t wait to take you home,” He smiles as you both break the kiss to fix yourselves. “I’m gonna lick every inch of you.”

“Promise me that,” You laugh softly.

“Promise,” He wraps his pinky around yours, interlocking them.

The two of you kiss again, before leaving the icky alleyway for some much-needed shower sex.


End file.
